Snowed in
by Diamarisanz
Summary: During a trip with their friends, Adrien and Marinette get snowed in. Alya and Nino try to play matchmakers, little do they know, soulmates tend to find themselves on their own. Reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! How is everyone? Drink some water, eat a snack, get some sleep! Other than that, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review. ❤😄**

Ladybug lightly tossed her yo-yo in the air and caught it. She repeated this action nearly five times before her feline partner arrived and joined her on the roof.

"Sorry, I'm late M'lady."

She smiled at him. "No worries, Chat."

"So, I thought I should let you know I'm going on a trip with some friends, so I'll be gone for a few days." He said this excited as if he had never been on a trip with friends before.

"Have fun, I'll be gone on Holiday as well." Ladybug said.

Chat's ears twitched. "I hope hawkmoth doesn't akumatize anyone while we're gone."

Ladybug nodded. Understanding his concern. "I'll talk to Carapace and Rena Rouge to see if they can protect Paris. Can you check in with Chloe?"

"If you mean our Queen B, sure I'll ask her."

 _I won't have to talk to Alya and Nino. They'll be going on the trip with me, Chloe is the only option. If she doesn't decide to tag along just because Adrien is going._ Ladybug thought.

"Shall we start patrol?" Chat asked her. Ladybug smiled and flicked his bell with a smile, making him blush.

"We shall." She responded with a grin, ignoring the warmth spreading across her cheeks.

The pair continued their patrol with ease, the night was calm. Bug and Cat said their goodbyes and wished each other a good trip before going separate ways. Or so they thought.

….

Marinette stretched her arms as she sat in bed. She yawned and looked over to Tikki. Her kwami was fast asleep. It was hard to believe that such a small and adorable being could be so powerful.

Marinette smiled and crept out of bed. It was precisely 6:00 am and nearly 5⁰. Marinette pulled on a robe and went downstairs to make to hot cocoa and maybe steal something from the bakery.

It was Friday, still Christmas break. Alya and Nino would be picking her up in a couple of hours. Nino's family owned a small lodge in the French Alps. Alya's sister would drive them there and leave to join her friends in a nearby hotel, just in case they needed anything.

"Good morning, Marinette." Her mother called from the bakery's oven.

"Morning mom." Marinette smiled. "Could I steal a croissant or two for breakfast?"

Sabine smiled. "Of course. I'm surprised you're up this early. Are you excited?"

Marinette took a bite from a croissant and nodded happily as she chewed. "Thank you again for letting me go."

"Enjoy yourself dear, you deserve it."

Marinette kissed her mom's cheek and bid her father good morning as she went back upstairs.

The young girl took her hot cocoa and baked goods to her room.

"Tikki?" She called, setting the mug on her desk. The red kwami rubbed her eyes and gasped when she saw Marinette hold up a macaroon. She quickly flew to Marinette and took a hold of the treat

"Thank you, Marinette!"

"You're Welcome, Tikki. Are you ready for the trip?"

"I am, it will be good for you to have some time to yourself. You are Ladybug but you're also Marinette."

The young girl smiled. "I'm glad you think that way Tiki. I'm excited to go on the trip!"

"because you'll be able to spend time with your friends? Or spend time with Adrien?" The kwami teased with a giggle.

Marinette blushed and stuttered. "N-no. I mean! I'm happy because we'll all be together. You know, spend time as the group of friends that we are."

Marinette hadn't told anyone. But she was slowly starting to get over Adrien. It's not that she thought it was impossible for them to be together or that she wasn't good enough for him. Rather it was a feeling that she loved being his friend and was happy with that. If something was possible for them in the future, Marinette wouldn't mind. Despite what she told herself, she still battled her feelings. Not just for Adrien but other feelings that were…slowly surfacing.

Marinette grinned and made a fist, bringing her determined face on. "Alright Tiki, we have a greater matter to handle. Let's pack."

…..

"Adrieeennnnn, what do you mean I can't take a whole bag of camembert?"

"Plagg, I would appreciate it if you'd stop whining. Besides, we'll be there for three days."

Adrien closed his suitcase and placed it near his bedroom door. Plagg groaned and floated onto the boy's shoulder.

"But how will I survive?" He asked dramatically.

"Plagg, see this container? It has enough camembert for the whole trip."

The kwammi of destruction crossed his arms.

"Fine. I accept that I won't be the center focus, so I'll take what I can get."

Adrien chuckled and placed the container in his bag.

"Just stay out of trouble, alright? I'm sure there will be no akuma victims at the lodge, so Chat Noir won't be needed there."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should consider bringing Marinette a rose, or even take her for a stroll under the midnight sky." Plagg teased.

Adrien blushed. Spending time with Marinette was unavoidable. Just as he was about to give Plagg a clever response, his phone began to ring.

"Hello, Chloe?"

"Hello, Adriekins! Just wanted to say bye before your trip!" Chloe chimed.

"Um, you're not tagging along?" _Or getting upset?_ He thought. Of course, Adrien knew Chloe wouldn't be going, well it was more like Chat Noir knew.

"Oh dear, I would love too but Ladybug and Chat Noir need Queen Bee to watch over Paris. I'll have to leave you now. Duty calls! Stay safe, Adrien!"

"See you, Chloe." Adrien smiled and he hung up.

"Thank goodness!" Plagg exclaimed. "I was worried she'd back out on her responsibilities and go with us."

Adrien chuckled. "When Chloe cares about something it becomes important to her. Being Queen Bee means a lot to her. I'm glad she's changing for the better."

Adrien's phone vibrated. Nino was calling him.

"Hey, dude! Guess what!" His best friend exclaimed.

"What's up Nino?"

"Marinette invited us over to her place for breakfast before we leave! You know what that means?"

"Um, all you can eat pastries?"

"You know it! I'm almost at yourS place to pick you. Alya will meet us at Marinette's and then French Alps here we come."

Adrien smiled. "Breakfast at Marinette's is a great idea. See you in a bit."

The boys hung up on each other and Adrien sighed contently. It would be his first trip with his friends. It was a miracle his father had let him go. Adrien walked over to his closet and pulled out his blue scarf. He smiled as he held it before placing it in his bag.

"I wonder what Ladybug will do for her holiday. All she said was that she was going on a trip with some friends." Adrien told Plagg as they left his room.

" _Oh, you poor oblivious boy."_ Plagg thought. _This will be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update ~ I've been very busy with school. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. A review is appreciated! 🐞💖**

After a long car drive, several bathroom and snack breaks, naps and a variety of playlists, the group arrived at the lodge and unloaded the car.

"Call me if you guys need anything, okay? I'll only be ten minutes away."

As Alya reassured her sister that everything would be alright, Marinette smiled and stretched. To randomly entertain herself she began to breath out to see the cold air.

"You do that too?" Adrien asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Marinette blushed and nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of fun."

The blonde boy smiled. "It is."

The four friends waved goodbye to Alya's sister and went inside.

….

"This place is amazing, Nino!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Isn't it? I'm glad my parents let us come." He replied sitting down on one of the couches.

The living room was fairly large. Spacious enough for three couches surrounding a wooden coffee table, and a nice fire place. There was large window facing the woods and the rest of the lodges that were nearby.

Alya joined her boyfriend on the couch and kissed his cheek. "It's great that we're all here together. We need a break before going back to school."

Marinette giggled. "Alright you two break it up. Where are our rooms?"

"Marinette is asking the right question. I feel like taking a nap." Adrien said.

Nino laughed. "Bro, you slept through most of the drive!"

Adrien smiled as Nino showed the group their rooms. Alya and Marinette would share a room, Nino and Adrien would share another.

"hey, Nino." Alya whispered "I have an idea."

Nino looked at his girlfriend. Adrien and Marinette were unpacking in their respective rooms.

"Alya, if your idea is to set them up. I'm not sure about it." He whispered back.

"Oh, come on! It's the perfect opportunity, you've seen how they've danced around each other. They just need a little push. "

"and I suppose you'll give them that push?"

Alya grinned. "Of course."

….

Marinette wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck and followed Alya outside. It felt nice to have a moment for herself and friends. She squeezed her eyes and hoped Chloe was taking her responsibility of watching over Paris seriously.

"Marinette, watch out!"

In the second she distracted herself, Marinette found herself slipping and falling towards the snow. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist just in time.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Adrien said.

Marinette tried hard not to blush. "Thank you." She said, standing upright.

The blonde boy smiled at her. "You're welcome. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, Adrien! Heads up!" Nino shouted as he lunged a snowball at his best friend.

Marinette yelped as the snowball hit Adrien square in the face, causing him to nearly tumble to the ground. He quickly recovered though, rapidly forming his own snowball and throwing it towards Nino.

"Oh, it's on bro!"

"Snowball fight!" Alya shouted.

…

"I don't see how you find that entertaining."

Tikki rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. How could she not? Marinette was smiling and having fun.

Tikki and Plagg had stayed inside, choosing the warmth over the cold of the snow and air. They sat in a window still and observed the young heroes go back and forth with the snow balls. They had formed teams, taking turning to side with each other. One moment it was the girls against the boys, another it was Nino and Marinette versus Alya and Adrien. Now, it was Alya and Nino against Adrien and Marinette.

Nino threw a snowball towards Marinette, who wasn't watching. Before any of them knew it, Adrien used himself to shield the blue-eyed girl. He dramatically fell to the ground and Marinette gasped. The group was silent until Adrien gave a thumbs up, indicating he was ok. Nino and Alya triumphantly cried out.

"Those two are a perfect pair of idiots." Plagg said. "The mighty heroes of Paris can't even win a snowball fight."

"They're having fun. Here, they don't have to worry about saving anyone." Tikki replied.

Plagg tilted his head and looked back out the window. The group had joined Adrien on the ground and began to make snow angels. Plagg wouldn't admit it but seeing his holder enjoying himself, actually enjoying himself, made the ancient kwami feel relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi! How is everyone? If you're reading this late at night instead of sleeping...shame on you!😂 Thank you for waiting for an update. Enjoy the Adrienette in this chapter!✨**

"Alya stop that." Adrien wasn't sure if he should role his eyes or laugh.

The group of friends had decided to go for a walk and Alya insisted on vlogging.

"Come on Agreste! Say hello and show the people that charming face!"

Adrien laughed and settled for a wave.

"See it wasn't that hard." Alya turned the camera in Marinette's direction. "You'd think that for a model he'd smile for the camera."

Marinette and Nino laughed.

Adrien pouted. "I thought we were supposed to be having fun."

"We are!" Marinette giggled.

Adrien smiled at her. "I guess we are. Aren't we?"

Marinette felt her cheeks warm.

"What's going on over there?" Nino asked.

The group heard people calling out a name. They sounded worried.

"Do you think someone got lost?"

"Maybe, let's ask. We can probably help." Alya said.

The friends jogged over. A woman was sitting on the steps of a hotel. She was surrounded by people, being comforted as she cried.

"Um, excuse me," Marinette asked a young man. "What happened?"

"Her son wandered off. We're trying to find him."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. They both knew that with this weather, the amount of people and of trees, the little boy could have easily gotten lost.

"We should help," Adrien said seriously.

The rest nodded and the split up in pairs. Thanks to Alya, Adrien and Marinette paired up.

After being told the little boy's name, the duo began to help in the search. It began to snow, exchanging a nervous glance, they knew they had to find the boy and fast.

….

"Joel!"

"Joel! Where are you, buddy!?"

Marinette had suggested they look behind the hotel. There was an area with many trees. It wouldn't hurt to try. They were about five minutes away from the hotel. Hopefully, the kid wasn't too far away.

"Joel!" Adrien called out.

"Ssh! Adrien, do you hear that?"

Someone was crying quietly.

"I'm here…" The voice said meekly. Behind a tree, a small boy emerged. He was holding a teddy bear tightly against his small chest. His eyes and nose were pink from crying. He didn't look older than five years old. Slowly, Adrien walked to him.

"Hi there. My name's Adrien." He said kneeling to face the little boy properly.

"I'm Joel."

Adrien smiled. "This is my friend Marinette. We're helping your mom look for you. She's very worried, Joel."

The little boy's eyes widened. "Please take me to her! I didn't mean to run away!" He sobbed.

"Hey! It's okay!" Marinette said, getting closer. "Don't worry, we'll take you back to your mommy." She offered her hand and Joel took it.

 _Thank goodness he's wearing layers and mittens._ Marinette thought as they started back to the hotel. _He could have gotten ill with the cold._

Marinette and Adrien exhaled, both relieved that they had found the boy.

"Can I tell you something?" Joel asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind Joel?"

The little boy looked up at Adrien. If Marinette though the difference between her and the blonde boy was cute, the difference between Adrien and Joel was far beyond that.

"You remind me of my favorite superhero."

"Really? Who?"

"Chat Noir!"

Adrien beamed and excitedly began telling Joel stories of the hero, from a third person perspective of course. If it hadn't been for the quick glance he gave Marinette, he wouldn't have noticed her smiling fondly at his interactions with the little boy. He couldn't resist the urge of feeling even happier.

…

Alya threw herself on one of the couches and groaned.

Ignoring the brunet while she expressed her exhaustion, Nino complimented yet again on Adrien and Marinette's success on finding the little boy.

"You guys are heroes! You found the kid just in time. The snowfall is getting heavier and it's late afternoon."

Marinette smiled. "It felt good to see Joel and his mom reunite. You should have seen Adrien with Joel." She turned to Adrien. "You're really good with kids."

Adrien didn't expect to see that much wonder in Marinette's eyes. "You think so?" He asked, looking down at his shoes.

Marinette nodded, she would have probably blushed and rambled, continuing the compliment. Instead, she said two simple words with all sincerity. "I do."

…

"I promise you we're fine." Alya continued to reassure her sister that despite the heavy snow, and expected storm, everyone was okay.

Nino, Marinette, and Alya were in the living room, sitting in a blanket fort they had constructed. Adrien joined them, passing out mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here you go." He said, handing Marinette her mug.

"Thank you." She responded as Adrien sat next to her. He took a sip of his warm drink and smiled at the memory when Joel had said Adrien reminded him of his favorite hero. Chat Noir. If only he knew.

"What are you smiling about?" Marinette asked.

"Oh um. I thought it was pretty cool that Joel thought I looked like Chat Noir."

Marinette beamed. "Yeah, Chat Noir is a great hero, I'm glad kids look up to him."

Adrien was caught dumbstruck. "You mean it?"

The dreamy look on Marinette's face as she looked at her mug was a sufficient answer to the question and enough to make Adrien blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi! I'm so glad many of you are enjoying this, it really motivates me😃 I was going to post this in a week but I decided to throw that plan out the window. Stay miraculous ✨🐞**

Alya grinned. "Your turn girl."

Marinette sighed and reached for the bottle in the center of the group. She spun and, of course, it had to fall on her best friend.

Nino leaned back against the sofa. "Go easy on her babe." He joked.

Alya rubbed her hands together in a malicious way. Clearly enjoying the fact that she could ask Marinette anything, and she would have to respond.

Nino panicked at the thought that Alya would use this as an opportunity to get Marinette and Adrien together. But they had talked about it today, while looking for Joel.

"I'd never be that cruel to my best friend." Alya had said offended.

"I know, just play nice."

Now, Alya leaned in with a playful look in her eyes.

"Marinette."

"Yes?" She responded before taking sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you think Chat Noir is cute?"

At this Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm. _Why? Why? Why?_ She thought.

Adrien coughed, or cleared his throat. Awaiting an answer, just like Alya and Nino.

"I saw that blush Marinette!" Alya laughed. "Come on, I've seen the way you smile when he's brought up. What do think of him?"

"W-well, I think he's a great par-hero! Hehe, um he's also very kind. He's kind of goofy." She smiled.

"Scratch that, very goofy. But also, very loyal, he deserves more recognition for what he does…but I guess what I like the most is that he's not afraid to be himself, he's not afraid to protect Paris and its people. I think that's very admirable."

She looked away and fiddled with her blanket, hoping her blush hadn't increased by what she just said.

…

"I still can't believe it Plagg." Adrien whispered as he brushed his teeth.

"The girl thinks you're cute, so what?"

Adrien spit into the sink and wiped off the remaining paste around his lips his sleeve. He stared in the mirror, then shook his head.

"No, she thinks Chat Noir is cute."

The small embodiment of destruction smacked Adrien head.

"You idiot. You foolish, idiotic, oblivious boy. You ARE Chat Noir."

…..

"Marinette." Tikki whispered. "The snow is falling harder."

The red kwami was lying next to Marinette. The large pillow was enough for Marinette's head and for Tikki to lay on.

"I can see that Tikki. It's nothing to worry about." She whispered back. Marinette smiled as her kwami yawed and slowly closed her eyes.

Her friends were asleep, the house was silent, Marinette sighed contently and closed her eyes. She drifted off, dreaming a pair of green eyes.

…

 _Chat was losing his breath and his limbs hurt. No longer having strength to use his baton to make haste. His arms hurt. Despite him being exhausted, he pushed himself to sprint the last block, arriving to the Eiffel tower._

" _Please be okay."_

 _People were running trying to evade the akumatized villains. Chat Noir guided them away, telling them to stay safe. Rena rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee were scattered throughout the city, doing their best to protect civilians and fight off the villains. His mission? Finding her._

" _Ah, Chat Noir so glad you could join us." Hawkmoth called from the top of the Eiffel Tower._

 _Summoning his last bit of strength, Chat used his baton to get to Hawkmoth._

" _Where is she?" He growled, once he was facing the taller man._

 _Hawkmoth simply laughed. "You pathetic children believed yourselves capable of defeating."_

 _Chat Noir shouted as the villain dodged his punches and kicks._

" _I swear if you harmed her, I don't care who you are! You will pay!"_

 _Hawkmoth lifted his hands in defense. "You really believe I could harm her as Ladybug. I assure you Chat Noir, your beloved is safe."_

 _Chat continued to be in a defensive stance, not trusting the man in front of him._

 _Hawkmoth devilishly smiled and brought out the Ladybug earrings and looked up to the level above them._

" _Just give me your miraculous and she will continue to be safe. Don't bother worrying about your identity, I've been familiar with it and of Ladybug's for some time. Quite before you knew of each other. I'd say it was thanks to that." He chuckled. "I'm always watching."_

 _Chat Noir gave Hawkmoth a glare and lifted his gaze. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw her._

 _Volpina and Mayura were restraining her. Chat felt his blood boil upon seeing her left eye was bruised._

 _She looked tired; despite this he didn't think the earrings would have been taken from her. She must have given them up. But why?_

 _The pair locked eyes for a moment. In a simple look, Chat knew everything she wanted to say to him._

 _He shut his eyes and began to spin his baton._

 _Opening his eyes, he faced Hawkmoth. "I won't give up without a fight. Paris won't go down. You will give me the earrings and hand her over to me. We won't let you win. None of us will."_

 _Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes. "Very well, I expected the complete opposite from you."_

" _You don't know me."_

" _I know this. If you loved her like you claimed to do so, you would have given up the ring."_

 _Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and all Chat could do was reach out and catch her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the nightmare sequence😅 (I'm sorry but not sorry at the same time) Ladynoir in this chapter, enjoy!**

 _NO!_

Marinette woke up gasping and shivering. She brought her hands to her face and felt hot tears on her cheeks. The room was dark and Alya was still sound asleep. Looking at Tikki, Marinette felt less shaken.

Hugging her knees, she did her best to calm herself down. _Everything's okay…I'm okay…_

Breathing slowly once more, Marinette looked out the window and saw the snow falling. The moonlight was being covered by clouds. Normally, she would stare at it and admire its beauty for comfort. Tonight however, she needed something different after that awful nightmare.

"Psst, Tikki."

…..

Running until she couldn't anymore, Marinette let herself fall into the cold snow.

She had transformed into Ladybug and left to figure out her nightmare, only to recall the terrifying fragments. She began to sob. _Calm down, Marinette. It was only a nightmare! But that doesn't mean it can't happen._

She stayed on the ground, looking up at the sky. Her tears were dried by the cold air, she sniffed and brought out her yo-yo. _Should I call him?_

"Fancy meeting you here."

Ladybug turned and saw him a few feet behind her.

"Chat..."

She wanted to stand up, but her limbs refused to move. The way he looked at her confirmed that he too, had a nightmare.

He sat next to her in the snow and draped a brown coat over her shoulders.

"I thought I might get cold." He explained without taking his eyes off her. She knew he was lying; it was impossible to get cold in their suits. Ladybug stared at him too, relieved to see he wasn't injured like in her dream.

Chat brushed some snow off Ladybugs hair, gaining a soft smile. His hand lingered on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

"I'm guessing you had a nightmare too?"

He nodded. "What gave it away? The haunted look on my face?"

"Don't joke about that Chat." Ladybug said.

"Sorry. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No…I'd rather not. I'd asked you about yours, but I feel like your response would be the same."

Her partner chuckled. "I wouldn't want to worry you…was it awful?"

Ladybug breathed in and out before looking at Chat in the eye. "It was one of my worst fears."

Chat said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Ladybug, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay now. We're both fine." He said.

Ladybug's lower lip trembled. She bit it, trying to resist the urge to tear up again. Closing her eyes, she focused on Chat's heartbeat.

…

"Marinette. Marinette, wake up."

"Mmm?"

Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at Alya.

"Why did you fall asleep with a coat on?" Her best friend pointed at the coat.

"Oh." Was all Marinette replied as she sat up.

"Come on, Nino is making some hot chocolate, tea is also an option."

"I'll join you guys in a bit." Marinette said with a smile.

Once Alya left the girl's room, Tikki came out from her hiding place. She flew to Marinette and patted her cheek.

"Are you feeling better, Marinette?" She asked.

Marinette kissed her kwami's head.

"I am Tikki. Seeing Chat last night brought me some relief. I was glad to see him."

Tikki smiled. "I'm sure he was glad to see you too. It was also nice of him to give you his coat."

Marinette wrapped herself in the coat as she stood up. She smiled. It smelled like him. An interesting mixture of cologne and camembert cheese. It's nothing like lavender, or the ocean breeze, but it was him. It was familiar. She yawned and proceeded to leave.

"I'll bring you some food in a bit, Tikki." Marinette whispered.

"Thank you!" Tikki whispered back as her holder closed the door.

….

"Geesh Adrien you can calm down now. She's okay, you're okay. End of story. Stop. Tormenting. Yourself."

Adrien sighed as he got dressed. "I know Plagg but my nightmare felt so real. I'm glad I got to see her. I'm glad I got to hold her, even if it was for a little."

"Alright, enough with the emotional stuff. Today's a new day. Now let's go get food."

Plagg began to float towards the door before Adrien caught him.

"Absolutely not. We can't risk the others seeing you. There is a container under my bed with your breakfast. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in here."

"It's alright, I'll live as long as I have my beloved camembert."

Adrien chuckled as he left the room.

…

"Marinette? I'm sorry!"

Adrien helped Marinette stand up, causing her to blush. Or maybe it was of embarrassment, once again she had been clumsy and had bumped into her friend.

"It's okay! Don't worry." _At least I don't stammer anymore when I'm with him._ She thought.

She looked up at him and realized he was staring at her.

"Um, Adrien?"

"Marinette, where did you get that coat?"


	6. Chapter 6

**No notes! Enjoy : )**

"Oh, oh! This old thing? I um, it was a gift from a friend, he gave it to me before leaving Paris. Yep! Before we left."

Marinette smiled awkwardly. _Wait, why am I freaking out? It's not like I stole it._ She exhaled calmly.

"It was gift." She said this with a smile, recalling last night.

Adrien smiled back. "If you say so, it's really nice by the way. Your friend has good taste. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

….

"You mean we're stuck here?" Nino asked in disbelief.

Alya groaned. "My sister said there was a snowstorm and she can't leave her hotel either. A team should be up by the end of the day. And that's if the storm lets them get here. Until then It's just the four of us snowed in."

Marinette held her head in her hand, leaning on the wooden table. She hoped Chat was safe, they had left the woods right before the storm started. Right after he gave her the coat.

She sighed. "I'm sure we'll be fine. There's lots we can do."

"Like what?" Adrien asked through bites of his breakfast.

"Well…" Marinette tapped her nails against the table and stared at her mug. Her face brightened up. "We could teach each other things! I could teach you guys how to sew or embroidery. Alya can teach us how to run a blog. It could be about our trip and it's unexpected turn."

"I get what you're saying, Marinette." Nino said excited. "I could teach you all how to edit videos and sound. And Adrien shall teach us…what can you teach us bro? No offense to your mad modeling and fencing skills."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I think Marinette's idea is great. You're pretty clever."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks." she managed.

"As for what I can teach you guys, let me think."

"Please, not a course on how to watch an anime in less than a week." Alya joked.

"Hey, that's a great idea Alya. I'll get the syllabus ready."

"No!" everyone laughed.

…

"Kid you're just wasting time."

"Plagg, I know for a fact, that the coat Marinette has is the same one that I gave to Ladybug just a few hours ago." Adrien said. He rubbed his temple. _It can't be a coincidence._

"Or maybe…she said a friend gave it to her. It could have been Luka, or Kim, or even Marc or Nathaniel. She's good friends with nearly all the guys in our class."

Plagg left his place from the bed and came up to his holder to stare at him.

"You see? This is the reason why nothing is going the way you might like it. You second guess Adrien." The kwami shrugged. "If you think she's Ladybug, why not ask her?"

"Are you kidding plagg? I can't do that. Besides, I-I never said I thought she could be Ladybug."

….

"What if he asks me about the coat again, Tikki? Wait, never mind, never mind. But he seemed so serious, but why would a coat bother him? Why am I so worried about this? Uggghhhhh."

Marinette leaned against the wall in her room and slowly sank to the ground. "Oh Tikki, I'm being silly aren't I."

Tikki lightly kissed Marinette's cheek. "It's alright Marinette, just focus on enjoying your time with your friends. I'm sure Adrien has seen many coats like this one. Maybe he has one back home."

 _But it sounded like he was talking about this coat in specific. No, it can't be, it's impossible._

…

"Are you sure this is the easiest app to use?" Alya asked her boyfriend.

"I promise you. We can use it offline and it's simple to use. Here, let's use a video you filmed yesterday."

Marinette observed over Alya's shoulder. Nino was showing them how to cut clips and edit the sound. It was just the three of them, as Adrien still hadn't left his room.

"Hey, Marinette. Can you go get Adrien? He get's points deducted for every lecture missed."

Marinette giggled. "Sure thing, Nino."

She stood up and left the living room.

"Very sneaking, babe." Alya joked once Marinette was out of earshot.

"I genuinely want Adrien here."

"And you sent Marinette?"

"Oh no, you're right. I'm becoming you without knowing it!"

…

"Marinette! What are you doing?" Tikki whispered.

"Shhh. It sounds like he's talking to someone." Marinette said, pressing her ear against the door.

"Um, Adrien! Nino is showing us how to edit on the app he uses."

The door flung open and Tikki had just a split second to hide behind Marinette.

"Sorry, I was trying to see if I could call someone back home, you know to let them know we're snowed in."

"Oh! I hope I didn't bother you." Marinette said, as Adrien closed the door.

He smiled at her as they headed to join their friends. "You never bother, Marinette."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I was listening to Chasing Cars while writing this, so I decided to include it. Head cannon that the kids love this song. It reminds them of how much they love and value each other, there is some fear of drifting apart as they grow up and they want to stop time, so they'll be together and stay kids, without having to worry about the future.**

 **They slowly accept that growing up isn't something they should be afraid of, it's a beautiful experience that they get to go through together. Philia love all the way between them.**

" _Oh boy, I hope she didn't hear me."_ Adrien panicked internally. Still, he kept a smile on the outside.

They left the hall and walked to the living room.

"Bro! Come here, I think Alya got the hang of it, it's your turn."

Adrien sat next to Nino and motioned Marinette to take the spot next to him. She smiled and sat down, keeping an inch of distance between them. Peering over Adrien's shoulder, she watched Alya's short edit. It was part of a video she took yesterday while they were having a snowball fight. In it, Marinette was hiding behind a tree as she threw a snowball at Nino. He turned around shocked. Unfortunately for Adrien, he was standing in Marinette's direction. Nino only saw Adrien, assuming he was the attacker, Nino began to chase Adrien. Alya's laugh could be heard as she ran to Marinette, it ended with her giggles.

"Now I just choose a song?"

"yup. You know, I think making a full video on our trip is a great idea. We could use that one song we all like."

" _Chasing cars?"_ Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, surprised they had asked at the same time.

"That's the one!" Nino exclaimed. "This is gonna be great!"

…

Alya leaned on the kitchen counter and groaned. Looking out the window, it seemed they were completely stuck inside for today. Nino kissed her cheek, causing Alya to smile. She hummed contently.

"This wasn't the trip we originally planned."

"I know, being snowed in sucks but at least we're together."

Alya smiled. "You're right. Plus, I don't have to put too much effort into my master plan."

Nino's eyes widened. "Um, Babe? Please tell me you are letting your idea go. You don't have to keep setting them up."

"Exactly." Alya poked her boyfriend's nose. "Since we are stuck here, they have no other choice but to spend time together. Mark my words. By the time we get back home, the ship will have sailed."

She laughed and poured hot cocoa in a mug. All Nino could do was stare at her in disbelief.

…

"Is everything okay? You keep staring at me."

"Oh, sorry. Everything's okay, it's just I admire who easy you're making the editing. You're pretty good at it, Marinette." _Nice one Agreste._ Adrien thought. _I swear that's my coat, maybe I'm being too obvious. Just relax._

"Thanks. Have you come up with any ideas for what you'll teach us?"

"Not yet." Adrien leaned back in the sofa. "How about you?"

Marinette smiled brightly. "Well, I don't know if you noticed but I was working on a loom on the way here. I brought yarn to work on some beanies I'm making for us. I thought we could make them as a group."

"That a great idea. What does your beanie look like?"

Marinette quickly left the sofa and ran to her room. Ten seconds later she came back holding the beanie she was working on. She handed it to him. The grey yarn was soft to the touch.

"I was thinking of making them all and stitching our initials on them. This one's mine for practice. We don't have to necessarily do that; we could all chose something different."

Adrien smiled as Marinette continued excitedly. It always made him happy when Marinette talked about her work. Her passion was admirable. For a moment he pictured her a Ladybug, valiant and with a fiery passion. It was something they had in common.

She caught him staring at her and they both blushed. Luckily, they were saved from the awkward moment by their friends.

"Oh no, don't tell me that's a loom." Alya joked. "I've seen way too many during our time as friends Marinette."

….

"I FINISHED!"

"Babe, we know."

Nino sat back down on the sofa. "Fine, I'll just show it to Marinette. Surely, she will appreciate all the blood, sweat and tears put into this."

Marinette giggled at Alya's frown and put her arm around Nino.

"I'm sure Alya is proud of you Nino. She's just upset you finished before her."

Alya pouted. "I won't deny or confirm anything."

Nino put on his beanie. It was lime green with his initials and a little carapace symbol stitched in it.

"It's taken us nearly the whole day to make these."

"Alya, it isn't that hard. You got behind because you insisted on filming for our video. We hardly have clips of you working on your beanie." Adrien said.

"Don't worry about me, the camera loves you guys."

Marinette laughed. "It would have taken less time you boys had required fewer snack breaks."

Nino huffed. "Excuse you, we needed food for energy. Right, dude? Dude?"

Nino poked Adrien side, the blonde was focused on finishing the stitching on his beanie.

"Huh? Yeah definitely."

"I doubt you know what you're agreeing to."

"Guilty as charged." Adrien shrugged with a smile. "I think I'm done. Marinette? Can I get your seal of approval?"

Marinette took the beanie from Adrien and their hands brushed quickly against each other. Hoping he didn't notice her slight blush, Marinette focused on the black beanie her friend had just made. It wasn't perfect but it was well done. Her eyes widened. Next to his stitched initials was the Chat Noir symbol.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Cute bonding and some_** ** _adrienette, enjoy! : )_**

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Everything's okay. A symbol means nothing. Maybe he just likes Chat a lot. Like Joel! Yeah, that's it.'_

"Marinette?"

"Hold on Adrien, I think she's trying to find a way to tell you she doesn't approve." Alya joked.

"What?! No, nonononono! It's wonderful, you did a great job, Adrien. Really, you did."

Adrien smiled at her while she handed the beanie. He put it on his head, covering his blond hair.

"Nicely done bro." Nino took a picture. "Wow, even without trying you're really photogenic."

Adrien chuckled. "I wonder why."

A groan emerged between the laughter. "Forget this, Marinette. End my suffering now."

"Alya, babe. The light of my life, the Louis Lane to my Clark Kent. Quit exaggerating."

Marinette laughed as Alya stole Nino's beanie off his head and ran away.

"HEY!" Nino chased after her.

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF TO CLARK KENT!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Marinette picked up the material they had used. Adrien began to help her by rolling up the yarn. When he was done, he picked up Alya's beanie. It was made with yarn that had orange and red hues. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Marinette smiled.

"It's just that Alya gave up with stitching in a symbol. Despite her 'pain', she made it pretty far."

Marinette placed the looms and yarn in the bag she had brought them in.

"Alya never gives up but I think this was asking too much of her." She giggled and sat on the floor near the fire. Leaning against the coffee table, she exhaled. Adrien sat next to her and stared at the fire. He looked at Marinette threw the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed, and she was hugging her knees, the coat rubbing against her nose.

"Thinking of who gave you the coat?" He asked before giving the question a thought.

Marinette's eyes shot open and her body tensed. "Um."

"Don't worry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a bold question."

Her body relaxed and she smiled at him shyly.

"It's alright. Let's just say…the person who gave me this is very special and someone I care about a lot."

Adrien noticed Marinette's skin went red and covered her freckles. So, the thought of this person made her blush.

"It looks like this mystery guy makes you really happy," Adrien said cautiously.

"I mean, yeah. When I first met him, he seemed too silly and reckless." She frowned while saying this. Remembering all the times he made puns at the wrong moment and when he risked himself for her. Adrien's smile slowly disappeared.

"But then," Marinette continued. "I started to get fond of his jokes and realized how lucky I was to have him. Along with Alya, he helped me get out of my comfort zone. I've come to appreciate him more than I used to. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Adrien felt chills along his arms. "Friendships like that are really important. I feel the same way about someone who I care about a lot. She means a lot to me, one of the first friends I made."

Marinette winced. "What is she like?"

Adrien grinned. "Amazing. She's brave and compassionate. She does things with such determination. I admire her a lot." He looked at Marinette. "I'm glad we're friends."

She smiled at him. "Me too, even if we got off on a rocky start."

Adrien chuckled. "It's interesting how we meet people. How important they become to us."

"Yeah." Was all Marinette responded. The two teens stared at each other. The silence was interrupted by a screech and a thud. Marinette looked at Adrien. The two stood up and ran down the hall. What they found was Alya and Nino on the floor, fighting for Nino's beanie.

Marinette crossed her arms. "Should we intervene?" She asked Adrien. He smiled. "No, let them settle this as a couple."

"BRO, HELP ME OUT!"

…

Marinette yawned and threw herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Alya's typing. It was 9:30, the kids had eaten dinner earlier and recalled events that had happened before winter break. Alya had gotten a message from her sister. Saying the rescue crew would be here tomorrow when the snowstorm died out.

Marinette helped her friend finish the beanie. The four were now wearing their respective beanie. While Alya, Nino, and Adrien based theirs on a hero, Marinette had done a simple one she had been wanting to do for a while. Not related to Ladybug.

She didn't believe that the role defied her completely. She was Ladybug but she was Marinette first. Recalling her conversation with Adrien by the fireplace, Marinette realized that when Adrien had looked at Marinette the same way as when he talked about the mysterious girl he was in love with. The look he gave her threatened to rekindle a flame that was dying out.

She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Yikes. Remembering something embarrassing? Don't worry, it happens to us all." Alya's brows raised. "It always happens before sleeping too."

Marinette stood up and walked over to Alya's bed. The blogger was still typing.

"Did you miss a deadline?" Marinette asked while sitting next to her best friend.

Alya nodded and leaned against the pillows. "Take a look."

Marinette's eyes widened. The title of the post was in bold. **IS LADYNOIR REAL OR ARE WE JUST IMAGINING THINGS?**

Underneath was a series of pictures of Ladybug and Chat noir. Some were taken during battle, some were of them smiling at each other. Of course, the picture of them kissing was there. It sent a chill down Marinette's spine. Then, there was a picture taken on the night before the trip. When Ladybug had flicked Chat's bell and had made him blush.

"To much?" Alya asked. She stretched her arms and yawned.

Marinette looked at the screen. The post was practically an analyzation of their partnership. It made Marinette uncomfortable. She made a mental note to tell Chat they shouldn't meet in such public places anymore; their privacy could be invaded at any moment.

"Marinette?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, do you think it's a good idea to post this? It could make them uncomfortable. Whatever their relationship may be, should stay between them. They're already public figures, I'd understand and respect if they want to keep things private."

Alya looked back at her computer screen and looked thoughtful. Marinette felt her chest grow heavy.

"You know what? You're right. I'll come up with something else."

Marinette sighed with relief and leaned on Alya's shoulder, who proceeded to pat Marinette head.

 _I have to see him._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm alive! School has kept me busy but here's an update :) Who else felt attacked by S3? Raise your hand!✋ I for one welcome this hiatus. Enjoy the chapter❤**

 **...**

"Thanks for helping me out there, man."

"Sorry Nino, but Alya can be terrifying sometimes."

Nino took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder if all girlfriends are like that."

"I wouldn't know," Adrien responded.

Nino smirked. "You will one day." He turned off the lamp. "Goodnight."

Adrien waited until Nino was fast asleep before he transformed into Chat Noir and sneaked out.

As he ran, cold air filled his lungs and the wind left snow in his blond hair. Others might have felt like they were freezing, but he felt free.

 _I need to see her._

…

Ladybug waved to the last family in the inn. The kids looked at her with wonder through the window. Their smiles widened and they began to wave more. Ladybug turned around and saw her partner waving at the children.

The cat and children engaged in a silly faces battle. Ladybug giggled as she watched.

 _Who knew he was this good with kids?_ She wondered.

Chat Noir and Ladybug waved goodnight to the children and ran into the forest. For a while, they chased each other, threw snowballs and shared laughs innocently. Finally, they threw themselves on the ground and made snow angels.

Laying there, in the white stillness, they looked at each other without a care in the world.

…

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you a question."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "It depends."

"What are you doing here?" Chat sat upright while she continued to lay down.

Ladybug smiled at her partner. "I was going to ask you the same thing! I'm here with a few friends."

Chat's face brightened. "Me too! Is there a chance you'll tell me where you're staying?"

Ladybug giggled. "Nope." She was grateful for the lack of light provided by the moon. In the dark, Chat couldn't see her blush.

He said nothing as he gazed at her with a genuine smile. "I figured, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?"

"No. It doesn't hurt at all." She responded.

Chat stood up and stretched. "Oh, you can keep the coat by the way."

"I was going to keep it either way." Ladybug joked.

"Wow. Let me guess because it's good quality."

"Actually…because it reminds me of you." Ladybug said.

Chat froze before a smile crept on his lip. "Fond of me, Bugaboo?"

A snowball hit his face, leaving him shocked. His partner simply laughed.

"Yes, but don't call me that." She managed.

"And thus, she admits it!"

"Alright, alright! You've had your fun."

"My sincere apologies Milady." Chat couldn't help but grin. "Okay, next question."

"Hold on, I haven't asked you one."

"Oh, so we're playing 21 questions?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Do you want another snowball to the face?"

"No."

"Good."

"What's your question?"

Ladybug stood up and joined Chat. He had grown taller in the past few years. It amazed her that Chat didn't tease her because of her height. Her friends at school did it on occasion, but they'd tell her it was cute.

"Let's see…what did you have for breakfast?"

"Wow. So original."

"Just answer the question."

"I admire your creativity."

"Chat."

"Okay, I had hot cocoa with a cinnamon roll and a banana."

Ladybug tugged on a strange of Chat's hair. "I still can't get over banana noir." She giggled.

He pouted. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not as long as I'm around."

He smiled. "My turn. What did you do today?"

"Well, I learned how to edit videos, knitted a beanie and watched my friends attack each other." She laughed. "A pretty uneventful day."

She caught Chat staring at her. His eyes were wide.

"Um, everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I'd say your day was interesting."

"My turn. What did you do today?"

"I…my friends taught me some things today. It was fun. Two of them are dating so it's hilarious to see them argue and tackle each other. I also sat near the fireplace with my other friend, we had a nice conversation. I think you'd like her."

Chat could have sworn Ladybug froze and stared at him, but she regained her composure quickly.

"We should enjoy time with our friends before we return to Paris. I hope Queen Bee is taking care of the city."

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Chat smiled. "I trust her."

"Oh, before I forget." Ladybug started, a small blush appearing under her mask. "We should avoid meeting in public areas. My friend was writing a blog post and she had…pictures. She is changing it, but we should be more cautious, our privacy could be invaded again in the future."

"Okay then." Chat swallowed. "We'll be more careful." He reached to remove some of the snow from ladybug's hair. When he let his hand linger on her cheek, her breathing stopped being steady.

"We'll be careful." She breathed. "I hope…" She started shyly. "You don't mind."

"It's okay." He whispered. "If our meetings being exposed to the public bothers you, then it bothers me." He smiled. "Besides I wouldn't want to have witnesses to our nightly escapades."

Ladybug chucked. "You're unbelievable." She hadn't realized how close they had gotten until she was gazing into his green eyes, a few inches away. Resisting the urge to blush, she cleared her throat.

Chat blinked, realizing the same thing as her. "I…guess we should call it a night, huh?"

"I guess so." She responded softly. Smiling at him, she cupped his cheek. "Good night, my Chaton."

Before he had a chance to process what had happened, Ladybug had vanished into the night leaving him with a warm and hopeful feeling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, I'm back! 😊 It warms my heart to see so many people enjoying this fic, thank you for all the support! (Don't worry these kids will figure things out soon, I promise😂)**

Ladybug felt her heart pounding. She lightly clapped her hands against her cheeks. _Focus Marinette._

While she approached the cabin, she saw headlights and heard engines. _It must be the rescue crew._ Slipping in through the window, she got inside and de-transformed.

Alya was still fast asleep, lightly snoring. Marinette slipped into the covers of her bed and gave Tikki a snack.

"Oh, Tikki." Marinette whispered. "I'm crazy, aren't I? I don't know what to think or feel anymore." She hung her head.

"Marinette? Please look at me." Tikki said gently. They look at each other and Tikki kissed Marinette's cheek. "Everything with be okay. I promise."

Marinette yawned. "I hope you're right."

Alya's phone illuminated the room and began to vibrate, causing Marinette to squeak. Tikki hid under the covers as Alya groaned and reached for her phone with her eyes closed.

"mmm yeah?" She rubbed her eyes. "Okay, give me a moment."

"What is it?" Marinette asked, imitating her friend's groggy voice.

Alya yawed and got out of bed. "That was my sister. The rescue crew is clearing the snow around the cabin. They want to make sure we're okay."

"I'll be back." Alya said after putting on her boots and coat.

"Wait, let me go with you."

"Okay, but hurry the crew has more people to check on."

"Should we wake the boys?" Marinette asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"We better not, Nino is a heavy sleeper. Adrien should be fast asleep too."

The girls went to open the door. There was a woman in a heavy coated uniform. A few dark strands of hair poked out from under her beanie.

"You girls alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Alya responded.

"Alright, it will be safe to leave tomorrow morning if you have to. Call the emergency number if you need anything.

"Will do." Alya smiled.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Marinette asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I stay out for some air? I've felt so trapped." _That's not a complete lie._ Marinette thought.

"Sure thing. We'll be nearby, and the lights shine well, just stay very close."

…

Marinette breathed in and out steadily. She observed her cold breath in the dark night. This made her remember Adrien. Shaking her head, Marinette let out a frustrated groan and covered her face. The tips of her sleeves rubbed against her face. Instantly, another boy appeared in her mind.

"Hi there!"

Marinette looked up and found the green eyes of her partner. At first, she lost herself in them but upon the realization that he was Infront of her she nearly shrieked. All that came out of her mouth, however, was a small squeak which could have been 'hi' or 'help'.

"What are you doing out here, Marinette?" Chat asked.

Marinette regained her composure. "I wanted air and..."

"and?"

"I also wanted to clear my head." She confessed.

"Ah, I see. Mind if I keep you company?"

Marinette shook her head, allowing the feline to stay. It felt strange to be so close to him outside the mask, especially while she was wearing the coat, he gave her. Marinette could have sworn that in a span of 20 seconds, he glanced 10 times at the coat, heck he even smiled.

She cleared her throat, hoping it would make things less awkward. It didn't. Chat realized Marinette caught him looking, he blinked and darted his gaze else ware, pretending to be interested by a tree nearby.

"This is awkward." He said leaning back on the wall.

Marinette smirked. "No kidding."

They faced each other and smiled. Marinette couldn't help but stare at his eyes. She didn't care if he could tell. He made her feel safe, next to him all her troubles seemed to melt away.

…

Chat would be lying if he said he didn't like Marinette's company. Another lie would be saying if he felt uncomfortable with her looking at him with such fondness. Another lie would be that he didn't feel ashamed of his feelings. He had to figure them out.

Sure, Adrien had enjoyed spending time with his dear friend, but he also enjoyed being his lady.

Chat blushed. _I swear it would be easier to avoid emotions like the plague._

"Are you blushing?" Marinette asked, tilting her head. "thinking of someone special?"

The warmth on his cheeks increased and he cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"You sound so unsure."

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry…especially if you're thinking of someone." She said hesitantly.

"I, well…yeah. There is someone. Actually…I'm not sure."

Marinette cupped her hands and blew into them, then rubbed them for extra warmth. "why? You seem so enamored with ladybug." Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I mean- what I meant to say was-you guys just seem to be so close! Hehe…" her eyes widened again. "unless…she isn't the one you're thinking of?" she sounded hurt.

"If you're thinking of anyone at all." She added quickly.

Chat cleared his throat. "Can I…ask for advice?"

"On what?"

He bit his lip. "What should I do if I have feelings…for two people at the same time?"

He was surprised when Marinette's jaw fell, and she began to stutter.

"I'm sorry! That's a hard question." Chat smacked his forehead, making Marinette gasp.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything." Chat said embarrassed.

"I think," Marinette began, "I think that you'll have to chose eventually. You'll have to realize who you have stronger feelings for. The right person must always be there for you. They must trust and support you. They have to love you." She said this firmly, as if trying to convince herself.

She looked at Chat and reached for his hand. He grasped hers and received an assuring squeeze.

Chat's chest was burning, and he felt queasy. _Why do I feel like I'm about to pass out?_

"I'm sure that person is already in your life. I'm sure you'll choose wisely."

Marinette's pure smile melted his heart. If possible, he would stay an eternity in the same moment. He'd stay still staring at her eyes, ashamed to say, his guilt and doubts were starting to fade.

 _What am I doing? Even if they're the same girl, I can't keep lying about who I am. It wouldn't be fair._

…

Chat remained outside for a while after Marinette said goodnight and went inside. His mind was wandering, and several thoughts flooded it.

 _I need to know for sure._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you are taking care of yourselves and those around you. With quarantine I've found a little more time to write so here's an update! Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know how things are going or if you just want to chat :)**

"Dude, you look like you didn't sleep."

Adrien looked at Nino and blinked. His friend blinked back.

"You wanna go get food?"

"Yes please."

….

"Marinette, I love you but why?"

Alya sat in bed watching as her friend groaned and muffled out her screams in a pillow.

"Did you even sleep?"

"mmmnnnn."

"I don't think that's a word." Alya stood up and patted Marinette's back."

"What's bothering you?"

Marinette turned sideways and pouted.

"Girl come on. I have a theory of what's wrong, but it would be nothing new."

Marinette exhaled, placing and arm under the pillow and positioning her head on it.

"Alya, is it wrong if..if I have feelings for two people?" She whispered the last part and looked away.

Alya's eyes widened.

"Oh boy."

"Is it that bad? I knew it!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Hey, hey calm down. Start from the beginning."

…

"It's bad right? I knew it."

Adrien looked out the window ashamed.

Nino bit his croissant and chewed. "To be honest, I think it's normal."

"For someone to not be sure of who they like more; of who they love more?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure a lot of people can relate to you."

Adrien tapped the surface of the table and stared at his mug. _Real helpful stuff Nino._

"What would you do?" He asked.

Nino sipped his drink. "I'd choose the second person. Unless I was sure that I loved the first more and knew that they loved me too."

…

"That sounds smart." Marinette murmured in her pillow.

"Doesn't it?" Alya finished putting on her shoes. "Come on. Get dressed, we can keep talking while you get ready."

Marinette stood up and walked over to her suitcase. "What to wear?" she asked herself.

"Hopefully your better at choosing what to wear."

Marinette tossed a shirt at her friend.

"hey! I was joking!" Alya sighed when Marinette pouted. "Sorry, I know it's upsetting and stressing you out."

"You know what? It shouldn't be! It's a simple decision, I can do this!" Marinette exclaimed confidently.

"So is it the first person?" Alya asked.

Marinette's face softened. "I don't know yet. But I can assure you I'm going to find out."

…

"You have to figure this out bro."

"I know." Adrien sighed. "I guess I just need a sign or a clue. Something to push me in the right direction." _Something so I'm 100% sure._

"Why not just ask person number one?" Nino finished his croissant and his drink. "Are the girls still asleep? I envy them."

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"What?"

"Maybe ask person number one or maybe the girls are still asleep?"

"I don't know anymore!" Adrien cried out frustrated.

…

"Not knowing isn't very helpful."

"You think I don't know that?" Marinette exhaled. _Why is this so tedious? Stupid heart._

"How about this, we list positive and negative attributes of both these guys." Alya opened her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"That could help…" Marinette tapped her chin. "Let's do it!"

…

"Ok, what is it about person number 1 that makes you feel the way you do?"

"Well, I really admire her." Adrien started. "She's caring and selfless." He smiled.

"At first, I came off to strong. She was annoyed with me but showed that she cared about our friendship." Adrien swallowed. "now, I feel like we've grown. I respect her more and she's more lighthearted around me."

"And how does that make you feel?" Nino asked, as he washed the dishes.

"Happy."

…

"I feel safe. I feel like myself." Marinette confessed.

Alya clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. "Girl! That's how you know! This mystery boy sounds like a keeper."

Marinette giggled and blushed. _Chat sure seems like it._

"I mean do we even have to talk about person 2?" Alya asked. "I know who it is, and we've talked about him VERY often."

Marinette contemplated this. "No, I'd like to talk about it. I don't want to leave anything bottled up."

….

"BABE! MARINETTE! COME EAT BREAKFAST!" Nino shook his head. "Why is it that girls take so long to get ready?"

Adrien shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they're talking."

Nino leaned against the kitchen island. "You gonna tell me who person #2 is?"

Adrien felt his neck go warm. "Do I have to?" he whispered.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Nino added quickly. "If not, then just tell me what you think about her and your feelings."

Adrien nodded.

"Well, she's very kind and caring. She puts others before herself. She's very dedicated and passionate." He smiled. "She's…adorable. I admire that she does her best to do the right thing."

"Oh no." Nino said.

"What is it?"

"It's worse than I thought."

"What?" Adrien was about to panic.

…

Marinette was panicking.

"Marinette. You have the _same_ look in on your face when you talk about each boy!" Alya tugged on her hair. "How is it possible you like them equally?" Alya exhaled as Marinette turned bright pink.

 _Oh boy._


End file.
